Si alguien llama a tu puerta
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Haruno se levantó temprano. Se ducho, se lavó los dientes, se acicaló y peinó. Se puso su chaqueta y se miró al espejo. Se hizo el fleco a un lado y le sonrió a su reflejo como si fuera la viva imagen de narciso —¡Oh! Pero que bello semblante; Si mi corazón no tuviera propietario; caería, sin dudarlo, danzante; a los brazos de este corsario; y sería mi propio amante.


**Si alguien llama a tu puerta.**

.

..

...

 _"Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"_

 _"Este fic está participando en el reto: Poesía, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

...

..

.

Toc. Toc. Toc. El sonido sordo del puño contra la puerta. Toc. Toc. Toc. Era una fría mañana de primavera. Toc. Toc. Toc. El sonido de pasos detrás de la madera.

—¿Quién? —la voz apagada a través de la puerta.

—Si alguien a tu puerta llama ten por seguro que seré yo —Haruno esperó en silencio, entonces creyó escuchar un suspiro.

—Si tuviera la seguridad de que cada vez que tocan fueras tú, tapearía la puerta con un muro de ladrillos —dijo Sasuke con su característica voz fría.

El corazón de Haruno suspiró al escuchar esa voz.

—Eso sería aún mejor. Así podría cantarte poemas desde tu ventana.

—Para mí también sería aún mejor. Así podría arrojarte agua con más facilidad. Es una ventaja que la ventana este junto al baño.

—Mientras la hayas tocado tú puedes arrojarme lo que quieras. Lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, como si se tratara de ti en persona.

—En ese caso ponte ahora mismo bajo la ventana; te arrojare un bote de ácido. A ver si te mueres de una vez y dejas de decir tanta estupidez.

—La única forma de que eso suceda será con un beso. Así podrás callarme y matarme a la vez.

—Si eso fuera verdad lo hubiera hecho desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Pero temo que solo te daría más cuerda —otro suspiro apagado tras la puerta— ¿Qué quieres Haruno? Hoy no amanecí con la suficiente paciencia para seguir tus juegos. En realidad no nací con ella.

—Porque esa frialdad Sasuke —La verdad es que le encantaba esa frialdad suya—. Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi primer nombre. Sakurako o Saku. Cualquier nombre que elijas para mí será perfecto viniendo de tus labios.

—Bien en ese caso te nombro fastidio. El único y verdadero caballero real del fastidio ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre?

—¡Oh, Sasuke!¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —Le encantaba. No se daría cuenta hasta años más tarde, pero le encantaba que Sasuke lo insultara—. A veces siento que tu sangre ya no late y sólo reposa en nieve. —Fastidio se acercó a la puerta y se recargo en ella como si se tratara de la espalda de Sasuke.

—Así es, soy un hombre de hielo que aleja a todos con su frialdad, aun con tu estupidez, me sorprende que apenas te dieras cuenta.

—¡Oh! Parece que hoy amanecimos autocompasivos. —Fastidio arrastró su mejilla por la madera y descendió suavemente hasta sentarse con la espalda recargada en la puerta— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Peleaste otra vez con Naruto?

Sasuke guardo silencio. Fastidio pudo oír como se deslizaba a través de la puerta.

—Siempre tiene que ser Naruto ¿Verdad? Tiene una forma de alterarte que siempre le he envidiado.

—No tienes porque. Tu capacidad para ser un fastidio es bastante sustancial también.

—Aun así no se compara con la de Naruto. —Fastidio cruzó los dedos y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares—. Por mucho que te pique nunca logro que tu expresión cambie. Naruto parece ser el único que puede provocar que sientas algo.

—Lo único que me provoca son nauseas.

Fastidio rio como una golondrina en primavera.

—Ya quisiera yo provocarte al menos eso.

—No te preocupes, lo haces. Lo haces como no tienes idea.

—En ese caso me temo que tendremos que pasar del desayuno e ir directos al parque. Aunque considere que todo lo que haces es perfecto. No me gustaría verte vomitar.

—Es buena idea. Aunque vomitarte la cara parece tentador.

Escuchó como Sasuke se levantaba y se alejaba de la puerta. Se le acelero el corazón ¿Lo que estaba escuchando era real? ¿Sasuke estaba considerando su propuesta de cita? La respuesta lo sorprendió en demasía. Por primera vez Sasuke había logrado que se callara. No esperaba que Sasuke aceptara su invitación. Lo único que esperaba conseguir era una serie de comentarios crueles y mordaces. Y para él era suficiente. Con solo haber escuchado su voz sería suficiente para hacer que su día fuera maravilloso. Pero una cita con Sasuke, eso era demasiado para su corazón. Hace meses desde la última vez que tuvieron una cita. No estaba preparado.

Escuchó el clic del pestillo de la puerta, se levantó apresurado y se plantó frente a la puerta como un soldado raso que espera a que salga su general.

La perilla giró y Sasuke salió. El negro de su vestimenta resaltaba el blanco de su piel y el rojo que el frio le había pintado en las mejillas. Se arrebujo en su bufanda y le dedicó una mirada triste; sintió que perdía el aliento.

—Me alegra que te sobre el tiempo para ser hermoso; Y hayas abierto a pesar de mi incisivo acoso —"Debió haber sido una gran pelea"—; Me alegra haber llamado esta mañana a tu puerta; Pues todo abril ha escapado cuando la has dejado abierta—"Naruto, no sé qué paso pero gracias de corazón"—; Parece que la vida es verdad y el verso aún existe; Porque has abierto al amor a pesar de estar triste.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio.

—¿García Márquez?

Fastidio asintió en silencio.

—Haruno ¿Quieres dejar de destrozarlo? —Sasuke caminó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, dejándolo atrás— Tus referencias poéticas, son una de las cosas que más me fastidian de ti. Ya me has arruinado varios poemas. Siempre que los leo no puedo evitar escuchar tus versiones en mi cabeza —Sasuke se volteó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera—. No me arruines también esto.

Haruno sintió escalofríos en la espalda y sonriendo corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke. Por supuesto que no lo arruinaría.


End file.
